Conventionally, there is known a meter device that includes at least two coaxial indicators on a surface of one instrument panel. To make the positions of these indicators distinct against the instrument panel surface on which scales and numerals are marked, there is known a technique whereby the indicators are configured by a transparent member that transmits light to guide the light of an LED, for example, thereby making the indicators emit the light (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
According to the technique described in Patent Document 1, a common light source is provided for rotation shafts of the indicators to make indicators arranged one above the other emit light.